


The Light Inside

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Based on the prompt Angel.Buck is an angel and his charge is Eddie Diaz. Eddie has suffered a great loss. Now Buck needs to get him to turn his life around. Will Eddie move forward or will he be devastated by the past? Will Buck be able to resist Eddie Diaz?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 15





	The Light Inside

Chapter 1.

Buck had been following Eddie for a while. He had been watching him since the week his son died. When Eddie lost his son, he had felt like he lost everything, shortly after his marriage ended. Eddie Diaz had become a drunk who lost his son, his marriage and his job. Buck was assigned to help him find his place in the world, to find out where he belonged. Eddie was going to go on and help a lot of people. He would turn things around and he would finally live, or Buck hoped. Buck needed to get him to understand that he was made for better things, but he wasn’t sure how. That was the reason he had been watching him for over a month.

Eddie frowned walking into the bar just ahead, Buck followed closely behind. Once inside Buck took a seat at the bar a few spaces down from Eddie. He ordered a drink and watched Eddie with curious eyes. Before Eddie ordered his drink, their eyes met, but Buck quickly turned away.

“Any progress?” Martin asked from Buck’s right.

“No. I don’t know what to say to him. Usually this is easier.”

“If this was easy all the angels would have charges. Buck this isn’t the first time you have done this. You will be fine. Just say what you would normally say.” Martin reassured him.

“Nothing I say will be good enough. He lost his son, what am I going to say that will make a difference?”

“Look, Buck you need to just talk to him.”

Buck sighed but moved towards Eddie’s side of the bar, he sat down next to him and smiled. Eddie just looked at him, he didn’t say a word. He gulped down his drink and asked for another. Buck took this as a sign that he did not want to talk, so he just sat in silence. Eddie leaned over and whispered, “Why are you following me?” But was taken by surprise, and he didn’t know what he should say.

“Uh…I’m Buck.”

“Yeah, I didn’t ask your name. Why are you here?” Eddie sneered.

“I just…I wanted to buy you a drink.”

Eddie’s gaze softened a little. Buck just stared at him, wondering when he noticed that he had been following him. Buck tried to remember if Eddie had been acting weird the last few weeks. Before he could think about it Eddie leaned closer and let his hand fall on Buck’s knee.

“Okay, you can buy me a drink.” Eddie said rubbing his leg.

Buck looked down and then back up to Eddie, he frowned but gestured for the bartender to refill their drinks. Eddie only stopped rubbing him when his drink was set down in front of him. Buck sighed picking up his own drink, turning to look at Martin.

“Great.” Buck said, “Now I’m just feeding your habit.”

“What?”

“Nothing…” Buck sighed.

“So, you gonna tell me your name or am I gonna have to guess?” Eddie chuckled.

“Buck.”

“Buck. That’s it?” Eddie retorted, “That’s all I get?”

“Yup, just Buck.”

Eddie looked at him and introduced himself. Buck shook the hand that Eddie had extended. After shaking his hand Eddie threw his arm over the back of Buck’s chair. Buck just looked at him unsure of what was going to happen next. Eddie was full of surprises; he actually hadn’t expected Eddie to talk to him at all.

“Come back to my place.”

“What?” Buck said.

“You heard me.”

Eddie got up and walked towards the door, so Buck paid and followed him out. Eddie pulled Buck’s hand and soon they were turning the corner to Eddie’s loft. After Eddie pushed him inside, he started taking his jacket off. Before Buck knew it, Eddie was kissing his neck. Buck froze, he needed to stop this. 

“Eddie…”

“Yeah.” he said continuing to kiss down his jaw.

“I need you to stop.”

“Yeah, well I need to have sex. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No.” Buck said seriously.

Eddie stopped kissing his chin and moved away. Buck sighed, trying to find the right words. Before he could say anything, Eddie was kissing him on the lips. This time Buck pushed softly and moved back.

“Get some rest.”

“Are you going to stay?” Eddie asked, the buzz finally hitting him.

“Yeah I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Eddie smiled at him but laid down, he pulled Buck down next to him. A few moments later Eddie was at peace and Buck could hear his light snores.

“Not supposed to kiss him on the lips, kid.” Martin sighed.

“Yeah? Well you wanna tell him that?”

“Just don’t fall in love with him.”

Buck chuckled. Angels weren’t supposed to fall in love with humans. Eddie was his charge and as long as that was the arrangement, he couldn’t fall in love with him, but Buck wasn’t going to. Martin was just worried because it happened to him. When an angel falls in love with a human one of two things happen, either you turn into a glorified babysitter like Martin or you disappear forever. Martin left before anything like that could happen, he left the love of his life.

“I won’t fall in love Martin. You worry too much.”

“Someone has to worry about you kid.”

With that Martin disappeared and Buck could feel Eddie shift next to him. Eddie subconsciously nuzzled into Buck closer. Buck sighed, but he pulled him closer. The next morning Buck sat at the table after making coffee. He knew that Eddie would need it as soon as he woke up. Eddie jumped up a few moments later.

“What time is it?” Eddie asked as he ran his hands over his eyes.

“Twelve in the afternoon, sleepyhead. Now get up.”

“Fine…” Eddie laughed moving towards the coffee.

“You need to get your shit together, Eddie.”

“Why? You trying to marry me or something?” Eddie chuckled, “Hate to break it to you handsome but I am not the marrying type.”

“You were once.”

“Okay, you wanna tell me how you know that?”

“Let’s just say I am here to help you.”

Eddie chuckled but moved to sit near him. Buck looked at him and was about to say something when he broke the silence. Eddie frowned, “Okay, I’ll bite why are you here to help exactly?”

“Let’s just say that someone sent me here. To help you.”

“Like who God?” Eddie laughed.

“Not exactly.”

Eddie groaned and got up to place his cup in the sink before turning back to Buck. He frowned at him, which made Buck raise an eyebrow. Eddie sat back down next to Buck and sighed, “You’re an angel, right?”

“W-wait, how did you know?”

“You have a fantastic poker face.” Eddie laughed, “Honestly, you’re beautiful. Not like good looking, you genuinely look like an angel, straight outta heaven.”

“I-I...”

“Besides, my abuela had an angel. After my grandfather died, she uh…well let’s just say she had a hard time. I didn’t believe her, well not until I saw him for myself.” Eddie finished.

“I’m serious about you getting your shit together. People need you Eddie.”

“Oh yeah?” Who?”

“Lots of people. You save a lot of people.”

“Right…”

“If you don’t want to do it for yourself, at least do it for your son.”

“Fuck you. What do you know about my son?” Eddie scoffed.

“I know you blame yourself. Doing that will get you nowhere.”

“Get out!”

“Eddie…”

“I said get out, damn it!” Eddie yelled.

Buck sighed taking on last look at him, before he disappeared. Eddie sighed and finally broke down. He went back to bed and cried himself to sleep. When Eddie woke up, he looked around for a bottle of vodka and drank until he passed out again. Eddie wanted to forget; forget the accident, forget his wife, and most of all he wanted to forget about Buck.


End file.
